


Someday we'll both wake up for good

by belmanoir



Series: Security 'verse [2]
Category: Hard Core Logo (1996), Kyle XY
Genre: Crossover, Ghost Sex, Multi, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I went to kindergarten, I learned to fucking share.  But we're a package deal, got it?  You want Billy, you get me too."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday we'll both wake up for good

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings: consent issues, dubcon**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is set in blackcurrant's "Security" 'verse, in which Tom Foss bodyguarded Billy Tallent when Joe Dick was haunting him. It is **out of continuity** in that verse.

Tom wakes up. He slides his hand under the pillow and lays his hand on his gun. What woke him?

He hears it again. 

A noise, then. A noise woke him. Usually it's Billy who can't sleep because of noises. 

Tom throws back the covers, quietly, and stands. He opens the door (he oiled the hinges--he has a careful strategy for which doors he keeps silent in the house, and which he prefers to hear squeak) and listens. The sound comes again, muffled and indistinct, from somewhere off to the left. The direction of Billy's room. He steps into the hallway and pads barefoot down the hall. Billy's door is open a few inches. He's started sleeping with a night-light, so when Tom puts his eye to the crack, he can see more or less clearly.

Billy's head is tipped back on the pillow, but his face is in shadow. He makes that sound again. A moan. 

Joe's ghost is balanced over him on one arm, his shadow falling across Billy's face, and his other arm is moving in a distinctive rhythm.

Tom is frozen. He doesn't know what to do. He can't possibly interrupt, but every bone in his body is telling him this isn't safe for Billy.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Joe growls. "Fuck, I love you like this."

"Shhh!" Billy hisses, thrusting into Joe's fist. "You'll wake Tom."

"Tom can't hear me," Joe says. "Tom doesn't believe I exist." Maybe it's a trick of the light, but for a second, Tom thinks Joe is grinning at him. "Tom thinks you belong in a fucking insanitarium."

Billy rubs at his eyes. "Fucking shut up and kiss me." He sounds tired. Tom almost slams the door open.

Joe's face softens. Billy still has a hand over his eyes and can't see. "Yeah, baby," Joe says softly, and presses his mouth to Billy's.

Tom wants to walk away, but if he does, something might happen to Billy.

###

Billy is thinner and paler than ever. There are dark circles under his eyes. Every night, Tom is wakened by moans and sex noises. Once, he goes down the hall and looks again. Drops of blood are falling from Joe's wound onto Billy's stomach, dark on light. Tom grits his teeth and can't look away.

###

Billy comes into the kitchen long past noon. He takes the vodka out of the freezer.

"Eggs?" Tom asks.

Billy starts as if he didn't notice Tom sitting at the table. He rubs at his eyes. They're bloodshot. "No." He hunts for a glass. Then, as an afterthought, he says, "Thanks." 

Tom hands him a glass of orange juice and takes the egg carton out of the refrigerator. Billy pours vodka into the orange juice without measuring and tips it back. There's a hickey on his neck. 

Tom sets the frying pan down with a click. "You have to stop."

"What?"

"You have to stop having sex with him."

Billy stares at him. "You--"

"It's not safe. You look awful."

Billy flinches. "Thanks," he says bitterly. "I'm just tired."

"He's doing something to you."

"Yeah, he's fucking me." Billy gives him a nasty grin. "Jealous?" Tom doesn't answer. Billy's head slumps forward and he massages the back of his neck. "I didn't fucking think so."

"Billy--"

Billy glances up. "I killed him."

"You didn't kill him."

"You ever kill someone you loved, Tom?"

Tom's heart-rate doubles and his body temperature rises, but Kyle isn't here to sense it this time. He flicks his forefinger against his thumb, hard. "You didn't kill him," he repeats.

"Didn't think so. And do you know how to get rid of him?"

Tom presses his lips together. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Billy laughs. "I want to."

###

Tom wakes up. He slides his hand under his pillow.

"You're gonna give me a matching one on the other temple?" Joe asks. "I'm quivering with fear."

Tom lets go of his gun and sits up. "What do you want?"

Joe runs a hand through his blood-caked mohawk and puts his hat back on. "I want Billy to be happy."

Tom laughs. "Yeah."

Joe points two fingers at him. "Fuck you, man. You don't know the first fucking thing about me and Billy."

"I know enough."

"Look. I want Billy to be happy, and Billy wants you, for some reason I cannot fucking fathom. So he can have you. I went to kindergarten, I learned to fucking share. But we're a package deal, got it? You want Billy, you get me too."

"I don't want Billy."

Joe smiles. "You're not fooling anyone but Billy with that shit." Tom swallows. Joe steps closer. "Come on. You've been watching. I know you want it. And I got a great mouth."

"Billy hired me to protect him from you."

For a second Joe looks vicious. "Look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"If you want him to be happy, you'll leave him alone."

Joe laughs. "You are so out of your fucking league." He disappears.

###

Tom wakes up. Someone's hand is pressed against his dick, and someone is kissing his stomach. He's hard. His first illogical thought is _Billy_. 

Joe raises his head. His eyes gleam in the dark. Tom shudders, and Joe disappears.

###

Tom wakes up. Joe is sucking on the inside of his thigh. Tom thrashes and shoves him away. "What the--"

Joe's teeth flash. "You almost swore there, buddy."

###

Tom wakes up. Joe is crouched in his bed, just breathing on Tom's dick. When Tom lifts his head, Joe asks, "Want it yet?" Tom can feel the words. They feel very, very good. He doesn't answer. Joe smiles.

"No," Tom says harshly.

###

Tom wakes up. Joe's mouth is on him. It's hot and wet and there's blood dripping from the corner of Joe's mouth. Tom groans and shoves his hips up, again and again until he comes.

Tom wakes up. His pajamas are sticky. Do ghosts swallow?

###

Tom wakes up late, feeling tired. Has he just been sleeping badly, or is Joe affecting him the same way he's been affecting Billy? He feels old and tired and a little fuzzy as he goes down the stairs to the kitchen.

Joe and Billy are sitting together at the round table, drinking coffee. "He was in the army, torture and rescue unit," Joe is saying. Billy's head is in his folded arms, a cigarette between carefully extended fingers, but Tom can see that he's smiling. "He likes people to think he was a torturer but really he rescued people. He once carried a man through sixty-two miles of jungle on his shoulders, a knife in his teeth. The man died in the hospital."

Tom's stomach turns into a hard lump. How does Joe know that? He steps into the kitchen. Billy looks up. Joe grins. "Just making up stories," he says. "No hard feelings."

Billy's cigarette is burned down to the filter. He takes another one out of the pack and lights it with the butt. When he leans forward to stub out the butt in the ashtray, the light from the window falls full on his face. 

Joe frowns. "Maybe you should quit smoking, Billy-boy. It would do wonders for your skin tone."

Tom hates Joe. Billy just rolls his eyes and offers Joe a cigarette, which Joe takes. Tom waves smoke away from his face and goes to the refrigerator. 

Behind him, Joe and Billy laugh. Giggle, almost. "What?" Tom asks.

"Oh, nothing," Joe says with careless malice, and leans in to whisper something, his lips brushing Billy's ear. Billy's mouth curves.

Tom knows Joe knows he's looking. His hand clenches into a fist. "Where's that number John gave you?" His voice cracks.

Billy glances at him. "What number?" His eyes slide back to Joe.

"The number of that guy in Las Vegas."

Billy frowns. "I thought you said--"

"I know what I said. Where is it?"

Billy shrugs. "I'll find it later." He shakes Joe off, gets out of his chair, and reaches past Tom to open the refrigerator. "Joe, you want a pickle?"

"Can't."

"Oh, right."

Tom puts a hand on his arm. Billy, who is holding a pickle in his mouth while screwing the lid back on, freezes. "Tom?" he says around the pickle.

"Billy, this isn't healthy," Tom says in an undertone. 

Joe appears at Billy's shoulder. "I can hear you, you fucker."

Billy's head swings toward Joe like a compass needle to the north. Joe plucks the pickle from between Billy's teeth and bites the end off. "Hey!" Billy says, turning away from Tom, and Tom, desperate, drags him back.

"Look at me," he says intently. Billy shoots Joe a questioning look, like Joe can explain Tom's odd behavior. Instinct kicks in. 

Tom yanks Billy hard against him and presses their mouths together, fiercely.

Billy takes in a startled breath and then he's there again, with Tom. Kissing Tom, but kissing feels like the wrong word. The way Billy kisses reminds Tom of concert footage Billy showed him once, when he was drunk. It's all teeth and bright focus and something thrumming and electric in the air. Tom groans and fists his hands tighter in Billy's shirt. "You don't need him."

"Shut up," Billy says, his hands on Tom's shoulders, turning him to face the refrigerator. "Fuck, I want to fuck you. Can I--can I--?"

If that's what Billy wants. "Condom," Tom gasps. "In my wallet."

"Live in hope, do you, Tom?" Joe asks.

Tom doesn't. But better safe than sorry.

Billy pulls Tom's wallet out of his back pocket--but Billy's hands are still on his shoulders, Billy's mouth is on the back of his neck, so it must be Joe pulling his wallet out. Tom doesn't think about it. He doesn't think about any of it. Billy says "Fuck, yeah, let me," and Tom listens to that as he pulls the canola oil out of the cabinet by the fridge and passes it back to Billy. It's Billy's fingers preparing him, he's sure of that. It's Billy pushing into him, and Tom gasps and groans and braces himself against the refrigerator, trying not to knock the magnets off. Trying not to knock over the refrigerator. Billy's not being all that careful. It hurts a little.

"You're really fucking noisy, you know that?" Joe asks, and Tom looks down. Joe is kneeling between him and the refrigerator.

Tom closes his eyes. At least Joe isn't sucking the life out of Billy this time. Joe's mouth sinks down on him, and Billy moans and bites Tom's ear and slams him forward so his dick hits the back of Joe's throat. Tom shouts and struggles for breath. "Oh G--B--Billy--"

Joe makes an indignant noise and pinches his thigh.

###

When he wakes up, the afternoon sun is warming his feet. Why is he sleeping fully clothed in the middle of the day? He's so exhausted he has trouble sitting up. He winces as the open zipper of his jeans catches skin.

There's dried blood flaking off his dick. 

He goes to Billy's office, digs the Las Vegas phone number out of a stack of manuscript pages, and dials.


End file.
